All Over Again
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: “Starring out over the river I felt that for once I could allow myself to get close to someone, my team mates, but I was wrong. . .” I know very little about the series itself so this will not follow the Manga very much. AU. I do no own Naruto or anythin
1. Chapter 1

"Starring out over the river I felt that for once I could allow myself to get close to someone, my team mates, but I was wrong. . ." I know very little about the series itself so this will not follow the Manga very much. AU. I do no own Naruto or anything else that you may or may not recognize.

"Sasuke!" I hear Sakura yell as she ran up to the boy leaning against the bridge railing across from me. "After training would you like to go to lunch with me?"

These questions had continued for the next three hours as we waited for our teacher Kakashi. He was always late and for every time he was late he had a different excuse. I'll never understand him then again I'm not to sure I want to understand him.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke signaling our teachers arrival. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed as I staid uncharacteristically quiet.

"Ah forgive my I was making my way here when I happened upon a hurt fox and had to bring it to the veterinarian." Kakashi explained.

I merely rolled my eyes before ignoring him not in the mood to put up with his annoying habits. "Can we just get on with this." Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Very well then all you have to do is get one of these two bells from me before you can pass if you don't pass you will go back to the academy." Kakashi said this as he held up to silver bells which jingled in the light breeze.

Okay yet again this is just another story that has popped up in my mind please heed the warning that is in the summary because it is quite true. Also in advance I would like to thank my reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

It's me your author Death's Silent Approach. I really don't know how often I will update this story so please be patient with me when it come to this story. Oh and you might not have realized this yet but Naruto will be a girl in this story.

DSA

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Kakashi's POV)

"Very well then all you have to do is get one of these two bells from me before you can pass if you don't pass you will go back to the academy." I said this as I held up to silver bells which jingled in the light breeze.

With this said I had all three of the genins attention well maybe not the blonds or Naruto as she introduced herself, didn't get much information from that introduction, oh well. "Now you have until the clock hits twelve too get these bells from me. At which time it will be decided if you become genins permanently or you return to the academy." I snickered at their expressions at my words. At these words Naruto launched and attack at me, dodging I admonished her, "I didn't say you could attack me yet."

With a smirk she replied. "You didn't say I couldn't either so why not just start now. After all you said we had until twelve and gave no specific time that we could start attacking you."

I could do nothing but stare at her. In a way she had a point I never did say when they could start the test and so she took the initiative to attack me, odd girl.

(Authors Point of View)

"You may begin." Kakashi said tonelessly. At these words all three genins took off into the woods in order to hide themselves and plan what exactly they were going to do to get one of the bells from Kakashi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hi this is the author here. I would like to ask if someone is willing to write the fight scene for me. I have no idea how to write it. If so please tell me so that I can dedicate the chapter to you and give you proper recognition for writing it for me, oh and please let me know in advance that you will write the fight scene for me, that is all I need. Until next time.

DSA


	3. Chapter 3

It is time for an over due disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in an shape or form. So please refrain from sending lawyers after me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time:

(Authors Point of View)

"You may begin." Kakashi said tonelessly. At these words all three genins took off into the woods in order to hide themselves and plan what exactly they were going to do to get one of the bells from Kakashi.

This Time:

After the three genin had disappeared from sight Kakashi reached into his bag and pulled our Icha Icha Paradise and sat down to either wait for them to come to him or half an hour before seeking the genin out himself.

Not even ten minutes later Naruto appeared in front of him using the teleportation jutsu that Kakashi really didn't think was taught in the academy seeing as it was a chunnin rank jutsu. "Hello Kakashi-san long time no see." Naruto said this with a grin before launching an attack at him.

Ten more minutes later Kakashi could be seen walking away from a tied and gagged Naruto. "Hmm. . . Next target . . . Sakura."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After all was said and done Kakashi gave the three genins an appraising look. "You all have failed. The only one of you three who even came close to getting a bell was Sasuke, though I did expect that. Sakura you should give up being a ninja. Naruto, Sasuke you should both go back to the academy."

Sakura's eyes were wide wan had tears gathering at their corners, "But why do you say that sensei?"

"You Sakura didn't even try to get a bell. Naruto went to you for help, but you turned her away and instead went to make sure that Sasuke was fine when he was still in hiding."

Sasuke did and said nothing but when he did it wasn't something they expected him to say. "This exercise was about teamwork, wasn't it? So why did you fail Naruto when Naruto was the one to figure it out. Naruto tried to get Sakura to help her but Sakura is too much of a fan girl. She would have tried to help me but it was too late to help me by the time she woke up so she left some clones of hers to dig me out of the ground and to make sure that you didn't try to do anything further to me."

Naruto simply stood there unmoving before shrugging. "What's the use of trying to convince him to give us a second chance when he is to set in his ways to even think about changing them? Besides why would he want to break his record of failing every single one of the teams assigned to him?"

Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed. "And why, Naruto, do you think I am to set in my ways to even think of passing a team?"

"Because you don't want to change, because you would rather stay in the past never moving on to the future," Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto's right Kakashi-sensei. Instead of living for the past live for the future."

"I agree with both of your genins Kakashi." The Hokage had decided to take a break from all of the paper work sitting on his desk.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"I decided I wanted to take a break and ended up here."

"You know Hokage-sama, the longer you leave your paperwork undone the more it piles up." Naruto said with a grin.

The Hokage's eyes popped wide open, "Why Naruto would you like to do my paper work for me today?"

"What will you teach me to pay me back?"

Kakashi blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but was instead interrupted, "I will give you a summoning contract of your choice."

"Okay see you when I am finished here." The Hokage nodded an walked away.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, "How dare you ask such a thing from the Hokage!" Both male members of the team looked at Naruto for her reply.

"Well Sakura, I've had this deal with the Hokage since I was about six. I help him with his paperwork, and he teaches me a new jutsu and bit of tai-jitsu in payment."

"I have wondered how the Hokage got his paperwork done so quickly all these years." Kakashi muttered. "Oh by the way you all. . ." Smiley face with a V for victory, "PASS!"

All three genins face faulted, "I have to go help the Hokage," muttered Naruto beginning to walk away. Sasuke merely "hn'd" before walking away as well, and Sakura ran after Sasuke after bidding Kakashi good bye.

Kakashi grinned as his genin walked away or in one case run away.

Turning to walk in the same direction he too walked away at a much slower pace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I guess I will continue this story. This is my original chapter please enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

"I have wondered how the Hokage got his paperwork done so quickly all these years." Kakashi muttered. "Oh by the way you all. . ." Smiley face with a V for victory, "PASS!"

All three genins face faulted, "I have to go help the Hokage," muttered Naruto beginning to walk away. Sasuke merely "hn'd" before walking away as well, and Sakura ran after Sasuke after bidding Kakashi good bye.

Kakashi grinned as his genin walked away or in one case run away.

Turning to walk in the same direction he too walked away at a much slower pace.

This Time:

Reaching the Hokage Tower Kakashi walked up the many stairs to reach the top where the Hokage's office lay Kakashi stuck his head through the door way. "So Naruto what paper work are you working on?"

A grunt was his only reply from behind a particularly large stack of papers. "What do you need Kakashi?" Asked the Hokage from Kakashi's right as he lounged on a couch.

"I just wanted to check up on Naruto to make sure that she was not just using a Kage Bunshin to make it seem as if you where there at the training grounds talking to us."

The Hokage blinked before nodding in understanding. "You don't have to worry about her lying to you about anything that has to do with me. For all the time I have known her I have partially raised her as well."

Kakashi nodded in understanding before turning to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Hokage-sama I'm done with the paper work. Will you teach me the summoning jutsu now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Laughing the Hokage nodded as he led the way out side to the training grounds they normally trained in. "So Naruto what do you wish to be able to summon?"

Naruto tilted her head to the side in surprise. "I have a choise. I thought you only had the monkey summoning contract."

"Well I kind of collect summon contracts even though I don't use them as my favorite happens to be the monkey summoning." The Hokage replied as he stood waiting for Naruto to decide what she wanted to be able to summon.

"Do you have the wolf summoning contract?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It just so happens that I do. Now first let me teach you the hand seals sequence for the summoning. After you get the sequence right I will give you the contract to sign."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day and exhausted but hyper Naruto could be seen waiting with her teammates for their sensei. "Naruto calm down!" Sakura demanded bopping Naruto on the head with a fist.

Naruto who had been facing away from Sakura whirled around and directed a dark glare at her. "Don't hit me again or I will hit you back." Naruto snarled no longer in a good mood.

Just then Kakashi appeared in a cloud of grey smoke. "Yo." He said not even looking up from his book which happened to be the color orange. "We are doing a mission today. We are to find the Dynamo's wife's cat Tora."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you all think? I know its really short but I had actually forgotten about this story until I had looked at what stories I had yet to complete. I have only eight incomplete stories! Can you believe that when I have twenty stories. I know its pretty hard to believe. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for the Cliff hanger.

Until Next Time:

DSA


End file.
